


Kovic The Sniper

by aptar24



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FakeAH, FakeHaus, GTA V AU, Multi, sort of, with a different name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptar24/pseuds/aptar24
Summary: Adam Kovic is the best sniper for hire in the business. Money always came easy for him, in exchange for a soul unfortunate enough to fall in his hit list.Money is a big thing to him when accepting a job, so will he take the current job being offered to him by a biker gang that is risking more than they are aware of?





	1. The Job

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Funhaus fic, so it may not be good but I'll try to make it better as it goes on.
> 
> I felt like writing this one after watching Adam multiple times in videos just dominating in sniping trolls in gta while the gang completed the mission.
> 
> So yeah. Here goes nothin.

Adam Kovic.

That is a big name when you're talking about professional snipers in Los Santos.

Always doing a clean job, he's the most demanded as protection in heists, and the most demanded when you needed someone killed. Gangs in Los Santos have even made an agreement with each other not to hire him to kill their fellow gangsters.

Although showing spectacular performance during his jobs, Adam is very cautious at accepting jobs requested to him. He doesn't want big name targets, like politicians, and he damn makes sure the person who hired him actually has something to pay, or it won't end well.

His trusty sniper rifle is accurate up to 2000 meters, using .338 rounds that could travel up to 980 meters per second, attached with a silencer when he wants to keep things quiet. His rifle always got the job done.

Adam's target for tonight was a troll in the internet.

He would have not accepted the job given to him by a teenager if the brat wasn't rich as fuck. Another one of those spoiled brats. Too bad Adam was able to scam him and got $10,000 up front, receiving the same amount after the job through a safe account.

Having positioned in an abandoned building, he assembled his sniper rifle, attaching a silencer, and searched for his target in the building in front of him.

Scanning through every window, he found his target in his scope. Looked like his target, who was a middle aged man, was in his trolling at the moment.

"Poor guy." He thought to himself.

Feeling the wind, and taking a breath, he aimed for the troll's head.

And bam.

Job was done.

Only thing to do now was to get the hell out of there. He rushed towards where his car is parked while dissassembling his rifle. Reaching his car, he entered and drove out of the neighborhood.

Arriving at his safehouse, outside the premises of Los Santos, he parked his car in his garage and went for his so called "living room", which was a bed, a fridge in the corner and a small tv beside the bed. The extra room he had was just a small bathroom.

You would think with all the money he makes, he could afford something better. Well, he does have a Mustang as his car, he always wanted one, but having a mansion as a safe house would be a big giveaway. What he had right now was good enough for him.

Removing his black leather jacket and black t-shirt, he opened his fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer, sat on his bed and then turned on his television for any news.

As the television turned on, big red words appeared in the screen, BREAKING NEWS, it said, reporting about a shooting of a middle-aged man while he was playing a video game. Police in the scene were connecting it to the sniper for hire (Adam), and Adam wasn't surprised at all. Work like his was far more clean than the others.

With that, he received a text message in his phone that he just received $10,000 in his bank account.

"Kid kept his word. Wonder what excuse he'll give to his parents... if they even fucking care." He thought to himself.

Much to his surprise, his phone received another text message, asking "Is this the sniper for hire?"

"I really need to get a new phone." Adam reminded himself, sort of annoyed.

He answered, " Who is this? How'd you get my number."

Then he received a message saying, "A customer. Got it from a friend of mine. We have a job for you. Meet us at this address at this hour." Followed by an address where to meet them and a specific time when to go there.

He didn't reply back. But he noted to make sure he checked out that job.

Undressing himself other than his boxers, he went to sleep.

*****

He parked his car outside a small run down building that had bikes outside of it. He was already thirty minutes late. The street had no foot traffic at all, nor any vehicle passing through it.

Good thing he brought his handgun. He hid it behind him and he also grabbed a cap and his sunglasses and put it on, in an attempt to conceal his face a little bit. He slowly entered the building. He was being careful, this place would be a perfect place for an ambush for him, if ever someone decided they wanted to take care of him.

The first floor clear, he slowly proceeded to the second floor, a light coming through one of the doors. Slowly, he eavesdropped first.

"You sure he's coming?" Someone said inside.

"I don't know, dog. Maybe he thought we were not worth his time?" Someone inside answered.

"Oh come on. We told the guy we have a job for him." Someone else said.

"Three guys." Adam guessed.

As one of them was still talking, he slowly opened the door, gun still behind him, and went inside.

As he entered, he was able to confirm that they were only three guys. As he analyzed them, looking at him, he could see that these guys were amateurs. Not that it would matter if the job only involved him killing someone. Based on their clothing, they were part of a gang as far as he knew, which one though? "Biker gang?" He asked himself, although these guys don't look like they will get accepted to that gang.

"Told you he'd come." The bearded one among them said as he stood up.

Putting his arm up as to wave Adam's, he introduced himself, "I'm Bruce."

Ignoring Bruce's arm, he asked, "What's the job?"

Bruce put down his arm while he looked back to his other two companions, Adam also looking at them before looking back at Bruce as he returned to face him.

"Right, the job." Bruce said, before he continued, "We need you to look out for us."

Adam then clarified, "So you're doing a heist."

The black haired one answered, "Sort of."

"The answer would be a no then." Adam said.

"Wait, what?!" The tall one among them asked.

"I'm guessing you guys are part of a gang and I don't do gangs. If your pretty little squad is planning something against another gang and if they catch on that I had a doing against them, they're going to go after me. And that would be bad for business." Adam explained.

As he was about to leave, Bruce was able to stop him by saying, "No no no no. You got it all wrong!"

With that, Adam stopped and motioned him to go on.

"We're not doing a heist against another gang... It's sort of with the police... and it's a breakout." Bruce said.

"Ugh. Even worse." Adam rolled his eyes as he said that, his eye rolling not visible through his glasses.

Bruce then added, "But hey, listen. We can give you a good amount of money. Plus, you'll probably be in a safe distance, so if anything goes wrong, you can just walk away."

Adam thought for a moment.

Bruce had him convinced. These guys will be the frontliners in the breakout. If anything goes wrong, he could just walk away.

But getting involved with the police directly? That would give them a good cause to finally try find and arrest him.

Fuck it.

"How much will you pay me?" Adam asked, hoping the money will convince him.

"A hundred grand." Bruce answered.

"Pretty big. Who are you going to break out anyways?" Adam asked again.

"A member of our gang." The black haired one answered.

Adam looked at him, then to the rest of them, before he asked, "Yeah. What biker gang are you part of?"

"The Buff Huskies!" The tall one answered with pride.

It took everything in Adam's power not to laugh at the name. "The Buff what?"

"The Buff Huskies..." the black haired one repeated.

"We're still working out on our name." Bruce explained.

"These guys better be serious." Adam thought to himself, then said to them, "Choosing to ignore your gang name, sure, let's say I'm taking the job. When will the break out be?"

"Thursday." Bruce answered and continued, "There will be a prison bus transferring inmates to another prison, so that will be our shot to break him out."

Before Bruce continued, he grabbed a small map in his pocket and placed it on the table in the room, motioning Adam to look at it. The map had a line following a road drawn to it, must be the path where the bus will pass through.

"You will be positioned here." Bruce pointed on one part of the map, a perfect point for Adam to take position.

The tall one then said, "There will be probably a police car in front of the bus, so if you could shoot its tires, even one of it, that'll stop the bus behind them."

Adam thought to himself, "Oh what would you guys do without me."

And black haired guy finished, "And that's when we pull out our friend."

Adam then asked them, "What about the police that will come after you? Have you thought of it?"

Bruce answered, "That's why we have guns dog."

Adam sighed mentally.

Adam reached for a call number in his pocket and gave it to Bruce.

"What's this?" Bruce asked.

"My number." Adam said.

"What about the other one?" Bruce asked again.

"Had to throw it." Adam replied before he continued, "Call me again this evening, I got to check a few things, before I could say I'm taking this job."

"Sure." Bruce said, grabbing the number card.

As Adam was about to leave, he was stopped once again by Bruce, saying, "Hey, we didn't introduce ourselves correctly."

Adam let out another sigh as he turned around to face them.

"I'm Bruce..." said Bruce, "...and over here is Lawrence and James." Both Lawrence and James greeted Adam as their names were mentioned.

"What do we call you?" Bruce asked.

Adam answered by saying his first name.

Bruce then said, "Okay Adam. We look forward to working with you."

"Just be sure you'll have my money after this is all done." Adam said, as he became tired just from talking with them. After that sentence, Adam left.

*****

Later that night, Adam was researching about a gang called Buff Huskies, but no records were on them. Even combined with the names he got, he still found nothing.

Was this gang good at hiding their operations or were they really just a shit gang? Maybe they're undercover cops trying to catch him.

His other phone rang, must be Bruce calling.

Fuck it. If they don't have any records on them, they must be legit.

Adam answered the call and said, "Yeah. I'm taking the job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was probably boring.
> 
> Maybe the whole fic is going to be boring.
> 
> Idk haha i just have a really low self esteem XD
> 
> But yeah. This fic will continue until I can think of a good ending for this


	2. The Breakout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yey.
> 
> Updating this fic.
> 
> Ive finally thought about where to bring this fic so i finally have motivation to update and all. Plus, my vacation just started so i'll be active a lotttt.

Adam drove his Mustang through the not so filled highway, before breaking off from the main road, to where he was supposed to meet the Buff...

Seriously? Buff Huskies? What kind of gang call themselves that? And to make matters worse, no records were on this guys. He just hoped they brought enough people to be able to breakout their friend from a police convoy.

He pulled up, three of the members of Buff Huskies in front of him. He got out, and as soon as he did, Bruce, if he remembered the name correctly, greeted him.

"Adam!" Bruce said, genuinely happy.

"Please don't say my name." Adam said as he walked towards his trunk to grab and assemble his rifle. It was a mistake to say his real name to them, really amateur there. He slipped saying his name, just wanting to get out of yesterday's conversation and the three's company.

Adam looked at them, the three of them, with three bikes... No one else around.

"Why are there only three of you?" Adam asked.

Adam could see it in their faces. The mix of nervousness and excitement, but mostly nervousness... They're the only ones doing the breakout.

"If you're going to break out one of your friends from the police, it would be wiser if you brought more people." Adam said to them.

"But that's why we have you." Bruce told him.

Seriously?

At that point, Adam didn't knew if he said it out loud or not, not like he cared though.

"So let me get this straight." Adam said, "Your gang... How many members are there?"

James answered, scratching the back of his head, "Just us and the one we're rescuing."

"So I take it you're the leader of this little band?" Adam asked, directed to Bruce. Bruce only nodded.

Adam sighed. He just finished assembling his rifle. "Let's get this over with shall we? You people better have money to pay me after this." Adam said to them, starting to walk on the vantage point.

"Don't worry, we will." Bruce answered back, as him, James and Lawrence started to ride their bikes and hide themselves behind a huge boulder beside the main road.

Adam just wanted this job done. He didn't like working with amateurs, working with them won't build his name the way he wanted it. One slip up from them and it would drag his down.

Complaining about it won't change a thing though. All he could do now is get this job done, with this rifle and his right eye. His right eye is what he uses for sniping. He felt better with it rather with his left.

He scouted ahead, seeing the three behind the boulder, waiting for the convoy. He looked, through his scope, on the main highway, and there it was the police convoy. It was just they said it was going to be, a car in front, police bus behind, and a couple more behind.

"They better be ready." Adam thought to himself.

As the convoy was nearing the position of the three, he aimed his scope on the front police car's front wheels. When it was the perfect timing to pull the trigger, he did.

The front police car stopped, after flying through the air and exploding that is. The speed that the car was going through was sure to make it go fly if something happened to one of its tires.

The convoy stopped, and it was time for Bruce's gang to do their part before any of the officers down there caught on what was going on.

Bruce and his gang entered the bus, clearly grabbing someone wearing an orange suit from inside. Adam saw that one officer has just positioned himself just outside the exit of the bus. He was able to shoot the lone officer's head that was waiting to ambush them outside, clearing a path for the gang.

"Sniper! Heads down!" Adam heared someone say far far away from him.

As the gang was able to leave the bus, their rescued companion seated behind Lawrence's bike and the four of them drove of. However, that didn't stop them from being pursued by police cars.

The gang started to shoot back, trying to lose the police. All Adam could do is shoot the officer driving on the most front part of the pursuing party, able to slow down the police for a little bit.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... Hope they get out of this one." Adam admitted, but he was sure he wanted them to be able to escape so they could pay him.

He stood up from where he was lying down, looking around if someone saw him, which there was no one in the vicinity. He went back for his car and escaped the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect me to be able to update this fic rather quickly cuz u know, vacation.


	3. Payment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey im back with this fic.
> 
> So in this chapter and the next one, the main start of the story will play out so stay tuned! :D

"You did what?!" Bruce shouted, even though he didn't mean to, as the news came over him.

"Listen, Bruce..." Peake tried to calm him down, stripping himself off the orange jumpsuit and changing himself to his desired clothes, having him just broken out of a police convoy a few hours ago.

They were lucky that Adam Kovic, the mercenary adept with a sniper rifle, did more than he was supposed to and provided some fire to slow down the pursuing cops. The traffic that one shot made gave them enough time to lose the cops in the city.

They were now holed up in one of the abandoned buildings downtown, their bikes well hidden outside.

"No, you listen to me Peake." Bruce cut off, angry with his mate about what he did, that cost him to get arrested, "I told you, no, not just you, all the three of you that those people can't be trusted, look where it got you Peake!"

"I know." Peake said rather calmly, before he continued, "But we need a job, Bruce. Something that will get us money. They can hook us up."

Bruce sighed, before he replied, "I know that they currently are the biggest gang... hell, they might be a syndicate right now with their resources, but they are bad people."

"Then what are we?" James asked Bruce, "We're no different."

"I know." Bruce said, "I know we're no different, but..." he sighed at his lost for words.

A good minute of silence came over the room before Lawrence spoke up, "Listen guys, what's important is that we got Peake out, right? But the real question here is, Bruce..." he said, grabbing Bruce's attention, "do we really have a hundred grand to pay the mercenary we just hired?"

"Yeah about that..." Bruce said, ashamed of himself. He knew James and Lawrence already knew his answer.

"Oh come on Bruce!" James started to complain, "As far as I know, if that guy knew we didn't have his money, he could be adjusting his fucking scope at us right now!"

Bruce was quick to make an excuse, "Oh I'm sure we can sort out something with the guy."

Lawrence then added to the argument, "You seriously think that?"

Before Bruce was able to answer, Peake asked, "You guys hired a mercenary to free me?"

Bruce answered, "Yeah."

"Why?" Peake added.

Bruce immediately replied shouting, "After the stunt you pulled, you don't get to ask why!" He calmed down, realizing his sudden outburst was unneccessary when he looked at Peake. He sighed again, before he added, avoiding eye contact with Matt, "Because we couldn't have freed you without him."

Then, Lawrence seeing that the noise could attract attention to them, decided to step in, saying, "Okay. The police must give up their search after a few more hours. May I suggest that we move this argument back to our safehouse?"

James then tried to say his side, "You do realize that if we go there, Kovic will find and kill us?"

Lawrence then replied to him, "That's the point. When he finds us, and I'm sure he will, maybe we can make a deal of some sorts? Like Bruce said."

"And what if he doesn't take the deal?" Peake asked, knowing what the mercenary would do if he declined the deal they still haven't made.

"We'll... improvise." Bruce answered, not knowing what they should do in case Adam doesn't like the deal and decides to kill them. Obviously they outnumber him, they could take him out with no problem at all... but after what the guy did for them? Bruce would never repay someone like that.

A few more hours passed, and the sirens outside were no more. Bruce and the gang decided it was safe enough to move out and head towards their safehouse. In each of their minds, they hoped Adam Kovic would take the deal. The deal they were able to come up is that they would still pay him, but monthly, since they're short of money. They knew it was a stupid deal, but they had to try.

*****

A light was on inside, and Adam knew the biker gang was able to escape the police.

He was standing outside of what he now presumed was their safehouse. It was already dark, not much traffic, and he decided it was time to collect his payment from them.

He didn't trust them to pay him to an account, so he'll take the payment up front. That's what he always did when he didn't trust his client. Especially now that he did a job for a gang.

He let himself inside the building, immediately headed towards the stairs leading to the second floor, remembering that's where they met last time. When he was outside of the door, just like the first time, he heared them talking to themselves.

He didn't care though, he wanted to be just done with these people,so he let himself inside with them.

Silence suddenly came over the room as he entered, now the people he saw were now four, he assumed the new one was the guy they just broke out.

"Adam." Bruce managed to say.

"I'm here to collect my payment." Adam said deadpanned.

Adam eyed them carefully. He didn't like the atmosphere and tension in the room. He could see James was cautious about his actions, the new guy over in the corner was nervous, and Bruce and Lawrence were standing like they wanted to offer a deal.

Lawrence started, "Mr. Kovic, may we talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" Adam quickly asked back, a heat forming inside him.

Lawrence was careful with his words as he answered, "About your payment. We discussed that maybe, we could pay you monthly for the work you did for..."

He was cut off by Adam when he asked again, "So, you're telling me you don't have my money?" He felt that he could snap at amy moment.

Bruce sighed, he knew what was about to come, and answered, "No, we don't."

Adam sighed deeply, the heat able to come out of him, and headed to grab his handgun holstered behind him. He knew not to take a job from these people.

"Gun!" James shouted.

Before Adam was able to react, James ran over him, grabbing the hand he used to hold his gun. The other three escaped, running past him, and he knew damn well not to get distacted by them, James was able to land a punch to his right side of the face, before he himself, ran towards where his companions was.

Adam tried his best to quickly get his balance back on the floor. His head ached from the punch, but it was nothing, he suffered a lot more from before. He returned his handgun in the back of his pants and he quickly chased them outside, finding them just riding off in the streets.

"Assholes!" He shouted at them before he went inside his car, turning on his engine immediately. With a roar of his car, he started to chase them.

He wasn't calm, and his shots with his handgun were missing as he tried to shoot their tires, even one of them. His right sniping eye wasn't helping much either, since he was at a lost of focus. But he knew if he was able to get one of them, they would stop. They were too good to leave one of their own behind.

With his wild firing, his handgun's magazine ran out of ammunition, and he wouldn't be surprised if in a minute or so, police cars would be joining in with the chase.

"Give up!" James shouted in front of him.

He didn't reply. There was no reason to. All he needed to do is kill these guys and take what they have as a form of their payment.

He was now closing in on them, with his foot on the gas. He would have clashed with one of them, with James precisely, since he was in the back of the group, but he clashed with something else. Something much more durable since his car was stopped.

He felt light headed. He was bleeding somewhere. Head maybe? He didn't knew. Maybe his chest? His chest felt like it didn't had enough supply of air inside, resulting with him coughing. He looked up, on what he crashed his car with, and all he could see was an armored truck.

Someone pulled him out before the person threw him on the ground.

"Mr. Kovic. A pleasure." An unfamiliar male voice said.

He tried his best to stand up, clear now that the bleeding came from his head. But he didn't have time to care about that. He had a bigger problem in front of him, as he realized who stood before him.

Ryan Haywood a.k.a. Vagabond, another mercenary.

"They hire you to protect them from me? I got some bad news for you buddy, they don't have shit for money." Adam let out, ready for any sort of fight.

Ryan smirked menacingly, before he answered, "No. I'm actually here from another contract, which involves those guys..."

Adam raised his arm out, sort of pointing at the biker gang getting away, "Then what the fuck are you doing?! They're getting away!"

"My men will take care of them. That's what they're here for." Ryan said. As if his men were able to hear him, Ryan's men, which Adam assumed they were, showed up, inside their own motorbikes and cars, and then headed to chase the Buff Huskies.

"Then why the fuck are you here?" Adam asked, putting a hand on his bleeding part on his head.

"I've come for you." Ryan answered.

Adam looked at the other mercenary, which was now walking towards him. Ryan was about to put his hand on Adam's shoulder to probably lead him towards his truck but Adam grabbed it, stopping Ryan. He wasn't going anywhere.

Ryan sighed as he threatened, "Kovic, don't make this harder than it should be."

"Watch me." Adam said stubbornly.

Adam then received a hard punch on his cheek from Ryan, making his head ache again. Ryan just stood there, almost too casually, watching the pain come out of Adam. Ryan's punch was much harder and stronger compared to James', and Adam then realized something.

He was at a disadvantage. Ryan is a mercenary who has been known for getting up close and personal with his victims, meaning Ryan is the best when it came to close quarter combat.

As for Adam, he liked the distance given to him by his sniper rifle. All he knew about close quarter combat is self defense, if ever someone got too close to him. But facing against Ryan who can act defensively and offensively? Adam needed something to turn the tables.

He remembered the military knife he kept in one of his boots, and he grabbed it, hoping it would give him some sort of advantage he desperately needed to win this fight.

But Adam saw Ryan's eyes shine at the weapon, like he wanted him to use it. Carefully, he watched his opponent, ready for him to make a move.

Adam's patience ran out, and he ran towards Ryan. Ryan was able to use Adam's weight against him, pinning him down on the ground. Ryan tried to grab the knife from him, but Adam was able to free himself from the pin, and turned it around, pinning Ryan down to the ground, Adam's one arm holding both Ryan's hands up to make him immobile.

With his other hand, he quickly tried to stab Ryan in the brain, but failed with just Ryan shifting his head to the side. Ryan then proceeded to headbutt Adam, with Adam standing back up away from him, and losing the hold of his knife.

Ryan stood up, grabbing the knife that fell beside him. Adam was able to recover from the headbutt, and saw that Ryan was running towards him with the knife. He was able to stop Ryan, stopping the knife, which was headed towards his shoulder, thanks to one of those self defense classes. But Ryan was quick and, with his free hand, landed a blow to Adam's stomach.

Adam released Ryan's arm holding the knife and proceeded to stumble back again, both his arms on his stomach from the unbeliavable pain he received. Ryan wasn't giving him a break though, and with the knife, was able to slash up Adam's right side of his face, with blood coming out in the air.

Adam cried out, holding a hand on his right eye, which was the main part of his face that was damaged.

"That was your right eye, right? The one you use for sniping?" Ryan smirked when Adam looked at him, unsure how he knew that kind of personal information.

With the last strength of his will, Adam threw himself towards Ryan, with Ryan simply dodging his body, moving himself to one side, and Adam falling onto the ground. His adrenaline was failing him right now, the pain he received much more felt at the moment.

"I told you, don't make this hard on yourself. Let's just hope Jeremy can fix this." Ryan said, as he was touching a part of Adam's head which was close to his right eye.

Adam was stubborn. He always was. He mustered his last strenght he had in his body and used his arms to try to stand up. But gravity felt like it was against him.

In the corner of his eye, or at least, what the right eye could still process for him, he saw Ryan roll his eyes at his determination.

Ryan stood up, looking down at him, and landed another punch, knocking Adam down for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive never been a good writer, so i dont think i did justice the last fight like i wanted to haha
> 
> But i hope you enjoyed this new chapter!
> 
> you guys can post any suggestions down below to the comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	4. Unwanted Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey im back with this fic

As Adam was slowly regaining his consciousness, his head hurt and everything was blurry.

Except for a light being thrust to him.

He knew in what situation he was and he was fucked.

"Sir, he's coming back to his senses." A familiar voice said beside him, talking to the dark figure in front of him. Everything was still blurry enough for Adam not to make sense of things and know who he was surrounded by.

"I can see that. You can leave me be for now Vagabond." A male voice said.

"Sir-" Vagabond, Adam assumed, tried to reason, but he was cut off.

"I appreciate your concern, but he's tied down. I believe I can manage." The _bigger_ man in the room said.

There was silence in the room before Adam could hear Vagabond leaving the scene.

Everything was clear now for Adam, aside for everything in the right side of his vision. His right eye hurt, and everything that happened _earlier? Last night?_ came back kicking to his mind. He tried to hold his right side of his face, somehow comfort the pain, but he couldn't.

He was tied down.

"Mr. Kovic." The man in the room grabbed his attention. His tone was authoritative, and Adam knew he was talking with someone with power.

Adam tried to focus his left eye on who was in front of him, the light focused on him not helping.

"Sorry about this." The man said as he removed the light away from Adam, readjusting it to face somewhere else.

Thanks to that, Adam's left eye was able to adjust on who was before him. The man was wearing a suit like he expected, the sleeves a little up to show the tattoos in his arms.

_Geoff Ramsey._

Boss of the FakeAH.

"Now I see that you know who you're talking with. Now pay attention." Geoff said, who sat down, across from where Adam was. "I have to apologize about your current... state. Vagabond told me everything that happened and I didn't thought someone like you could be _that_ stubborn."

Adam analyzed the room, and there was nothing else in it besides the two of them. It was an interrogation room of some sorts. It could have been worse. Good thing he has no beef with this gang. Or any other gang, for that matter.

"What... do you want?" Adam managed to ask before he came coughing after the last word. Those coughs made his right eye's pain worse, and he could feel that atleast someone was able to wrap it with something.

A bandage maybe.

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Kovic." Geoff smiled, clasping his hands together as he leaned. "I have a need for an expert marksman just like yourself. Assassination, leader of a rival gang about to leave the country in a few weeks." He finished.

Adam then spoke up, "I don't take jobs for and against gangs."

"Then what are the Buff Huskies?" Geoff immediately questioned back.

Before Adam was able to answer, he coughed then reasoned, "Breakout... it was against the... police... figured it was... fine." He barely managed to finish the sentence. It felt like his chest had to deal with a few more blows after Vagabond knocked him out.

Geoff smirked before him, then stated, "This job isn't something you can decline. Accept it or take a bullet in the head." He closed his eyes and sighed, then added, "Know that you'll be handsomely rewarded after the job is done. And we already have the money, not like those Buff Husky idiots." And with that, Geoff grabbed a case behind him and opened it, showing the case full of money to Adam, before he closed it again and putting it beside him.

"They're here?" Adam then asked immediately.

Geoff rolled his eyes, knowing what Adam's agenda was for the Buff Huskies since Vagabond reported to him. "Yes they're here. But they're under my protection... for now."

So, Geoff raised his arms and asked, "So, taking the job?"

Adam weakly laughed before he answered, "Even if I _did_ took your job, I'm no good of a sniper right now... your fucking mercenary just... slashed my fucking eye!" Then he coughed again.

"You still have the other one, don't you?" Geoff asked, it felt more like a statement, and it did when he said, "Deal with it. We have a shooting range, go shoot some dummies." Geoff said it like he dealt with someone's shit everyday.

He felt his right eye's pain grow. He needs painkillers.

But he tried to suppress it and asked, "You do know that when they realize it's a sniper who did this, they'll think of me, and they'll come after me? It'll be bad for bu-"

He was cut off when Geoff said, "That's why we have those Buff Husky idiots as the go to blame guys."

After what those guys did for Adam? He didn't cared what happened with the Buff Huskies as long as they die in the end. So, if they die the way Geoff planned, then good.

"Fine... I'll take your job." Adam said.

"Welcome aboard then." Geoff said, smiling out of joy.

"Can you release me then? I need to see a doctor." Adam then demanded.

Geoff then answered, "You'll be seeing a doctor but... I'm afraid we can't let you out of our HQ."

"What?!" Adam asked loudly than he meant to, resulting to him coughing once again.

"I want my men to be in top shape before they take on their job... and you're not exactly on your best state at the moment." Geoff reasoned, and Adam, trying not to mind the pain in his right eye and his chest, said, "I'm no one's _man_."

"You became mine as soon as you accepted the job." Geoff said, getting a knife that Adam knew too well, _his_ knife, and Adam didn't know what Geoff planned with it, but he was sure Geoff would do anything with it besides from harming him. He still needed him.

"You try getting out of here..." Geoff started, putting Adam's knife just in touch with his throat, and continued, "...and we'll do your job ourselves. I hope we're clear on that note." Geoff then removed the knife from Adam's throat and reached back, cutting the rope restraining Adam.

Adam felt himself loosened, maybe loosened too quick, as he felt pain from his whole upper body. But he was still relieved that he was free.

Geoff was already getting outside the door, talking to... Vagabond.

"Ryan, accompany him to Jeremy and get him checked." Geoff ordered.

Vagabond simply nodded as he looked back at Adam, stuggling to stand up.

"You look pathetic." Ryan commented.

Adam gave him the middle finger, resulting to Vagabond laughing and then walked towards Adam and helped him stand up, by making Adam put his arm around Ryan's shoulder. Then they started walking at a corridor, a somehow well lit corridor.

"I would say _thank you_ , but considering what you did..."Adam told him, looking to Ryan then immediately removed his gaze over him, absent mindedly putting his free hand on his right eye.

"You left me no choice." Ryan explained.

"Didn't you atleast have a tranquilizer or something." Adam asked. He couldn't believe he's having this conversation right now with the man who just slashed his sniping eye.

"I don't use those things." Ryan then replied.

"Knock me in the head?" Adam added and Ryan quickly answered, "I _did_ that."

Adam rolled his eyes as he said, "Yeah you did. After I was already down."

They were going down on a set of stairs now, some people with guns walking by, looking at Vagabond with fear as he passed by holding a one eyed sniper.

"I begrudgingly admit that your head was protected. You have a good form." Ryan admitted and Adam couldn't help but smirk as he also admitted, "Had some lessons."

The walk felt like forever, but Adam didn't mind, so he asked more, "How did you find me?"

"Well, since no one answered when we called the number for you available in the market, the boss said to keep an eye out for you. Just so happens that some men were keeping an eye out for the Buff Huskies' safehouse." Ryan said and didn't continue, knowing that Adam probably knows how he got him.

They stopped in front of a door, see through windows beside it, and Adam could see beds and medical equipments inside. If the FakeAH had the money for this, he wondered what else they got.

"This is where we part." Ryan said, slowly letting go of Adam, and when he saw that Adam was somehow able to stand by himself, he fully let go.

Adam then decided to say, "I hate to say this... but... you're actually pretty nice."

Ryan smiled at him before he replied, "Thanks, but you know, being a mercenary is just a job, we still have personalities, you know?" Ryan's smile faded when he admitted, "But if boss ordered me to kill you, I would."

"I know." Adam said, looking straight to Ryan's eyes, like it was a threat.

Ryan smirked, then said, "You know what? When you're feeling better, come find me. I could teach you some stuff."

"Sure... Where will I-" Adam was cut off by Ryan, slowly backing up, saying, "Just ask Jeremy, whoever. I'm running late." And he was off.

Last thing Adam expected was him somehow befriending the guy who might have taken his ability to do his job. But Ryan was easy on the eyes, he kind of expected something more intimidating from Vagabond with all the stories about him.

He was just like him, he's a sniper, but besides that, he was just a regular guy, who gets excited about his childhood superheroes getting their own live action movies and was a big nerd for videogames.

But what made them different is that Adam...

Adam needs the money, and spending it right now on unneccessary items would just waste it. He needs the money to...

He was trailing off, no reason getting weak in a place you don't know and full of criminals. He finally decided to open the door, being able to listen to an ending conversation, "...I think he just arrived, sir... Yeah... Understood." And he hang up. The man inside was talking to a phone.

"Must have been Geoff on the other side." Adam guessed to himself.

"Mr. Kovic?" The man asked, making sure he was talking to the right person.

"Yeah." Adam simply answered.

"Jeremy Dooley. Take a seat." Jeremy introduced himself and quickly went to business, as he instructed Adam to sit on a bed.

"Remove your shirt." Jeremy commanded and Adam soon followed, the cold kissing his chest for a second before he adapted.

Adam didn't knew what Jeremy was doing, he was doing something at his stomach, chest, stretched some parts on his back, then what he did understand is Jeremy bandaging his stomach part and chest part. Whatever he did, it somehow helped.

Next up was his right eye.

Adam didn't knew why but he was nervous. He already accepted the fact that his right eye was no more, and that he probably should learn to shoot with his left eye, but as Jeremy slowly removed the poorly wrapped bandage around his right eye, and saw Jeremy's reaction, his heart sunk.

"What do you think, doc?" Adam dared to ask.

Jeremy sighed, "Nothing else I can do here since I already checked it earlier, besides from... maybe try to put something on your scar over here." And then, he headed to put something over the scar, Adam guessed it was something for him not to get infected or something. Apparently, when Adam was unconcious, Jeremy took care of his right eye already.

"You have a mirror, doc?" Adam requested and Jeremy grabbed a small mirror beside him as he said, "Just call me Jeremy."

When Jeremy handed it to him, Adam looked at himself in the mirror. His right eye was the same of a blind person's eye and a long vertical scar ran through his right eye, starting from his forehead and ending down to his cheek.

Ryan could have made a lot more damage if he wanted to.

He put the mirror down and sighed.

"Ryan didn't go easy on you, did he?" Jeremy asked, putting his equipment down.

"Well, we did have a nice talk afterwards." Adam joked, he was still able to joke after what happened.

"He tends to do that when he unneccessarily beat up someone." Jeremy explained and Adam added, "He offers self defense lessons too?"

Jeremy looked at him before he answered, "That will be a first then." Adam could see Jeremy was trailing off with his thoughts before he remembered Adam was still in front of him, and so he reminded, "Geoff wanted me to tell you that you should rest. It's still nighttime." He then proceeded to give Adam a watch.

"I don't nee-" Adam was cut off with Jeremy saying, "He insists."

Adam grabbed it and started to put it on, then Jeremy continued, "He advised that you should rest for now, but if you feel like you can target practice, your body seem that it can take on the kick from a rifle."

" _Where_ is my rifle?" Adam almost forgot his most precious beauty.

"They took the liberty to put it in the armory, just besides from the shooting range. Ray should be there." Jeremy answered.

"Ryan? Where-" Adam started to ask but cut off by Jeremy when he said, "You're seriously thinking getting lessons from him?"

Adam nodded.

Jeremy sighed and answered, "Now that I think about it, it might be fun to watch. Third floor, end of the hallway. That's his room. It's big enough to fit a gym in there. You mind if I watch?"

"I don't mind. I mean, how bad can it get, he won't be trying to kill me this time." Adam said to Jeremy.

"He wasn't trying to kill you last time too." Jeremy pointed out.

From that thought, Adam swallowed. He's not obliged to go but learning a thing or two from Ryan could be useful.

_Ehh. Fuck it._

"Just don't go now, he's out recruiting a friend of mine." Jeremy said.

"That reminds me..." Jeremy started, going through his things from his desk from the other end of the room. He came back, something in his hands, something Adam never seen before.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Something my friend invented." Is Jeremy's answer all was. He opened Adam's right eye slowly, and the small metallic thing started to do something, the lens at the end moving.

Seeing the confusion from Adam, Jeremy said, "It registered the structure of your right eye. My friend Michael is an inventor of sorts. Maybe he can make something for your eye."

"What's that supposed to mean." Adam asked and Jeremy answered, "In the right time, Mr. Kovic, but not today... Now wear this."

Adam was now convinced Jeremy is now taking advantage of him for his fun. He was trying to make Adam wear an eyepatch. _Like a fucking pirate_.

After minutes of struggling, Adam finally gave in, and wore the eyepatch.

"There we go. You kinda look... badass." Jeremy admitted, before he continued, "Now say _rrrrrrrrrr_."

"Fuck off Jeremy." Adam said and boy was he glad Jeremy stopped.

"I can show you to your room." Jeremy then said, standing up.

"Please." Adam said.

They now walked in the corridor again, and Adam yawned. He was tired, and he hoped his room was an actual room with a bed instead of some type of weird jail.

As they walked, Jeremy talked more about himself and what he knew about Ryan, Adam just listening in on him. He could notice some guards looking at him, he didn't knew why though. Maybe he looked stupid and he had Jeremy to thank for it. Or maybe, he does look badass, which kind of add to the charm.

They soon stopped in front of a door, with Jeremy opening the door, and indeed it was an actual room with a bed. Adam let himself in before Jeremy said, "If anything still hurts tomorrow, visit me."

Adam nodded and Jeremy left him alone, closing the door.

Adam laid down on the bed, and started to think about his current situation.

His sniping eye is gone, and he has to learn to shoot with his left eye before Geoff sends him off with the assholes to assassinate his rival.

He wondered where the Buff Huskies are right now. Geoff said they were under his protection and here in this establishment, wherever this is. Maybe they're comfortable like Adam is right now? Maybe they're not?

_Who cares?_

He sighed, all the pain in his body hurting a lot less now thanks to Jeremy.

Ryan is somehow being a friend to him, an ally of sorts. But he could turn an enemy if Adam did something stupid.

He sighed again.

He should just sleep this off.


	5. Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ive been updating both this fic and the superpowered funhaus fic at the same time haha.
> 
> So to tell you, when i update this fic, the superpowered funhaus fic will get an update soon and vice versa.
> 
> So hey, new chap!
> 
> Enjoy!

Adam didn't knew if he had enough sleep, but as soon as he had little conciousness that he was awake, he rose from his given bed, immediately going to the shooting range. He didn't bother going to Jeremy, since his body pain was tolerable at the moment.

After being given numerous instructions on how to find the shooting range, he finally found it, and beside it, a storage room full of guns that he could only guess is the armory.

"Boss said you would be coming by _yesterday_." A man told him who looked as he just woke up too.

If Adam could remember his talk with Jeremy yesterday, this guy's name should be Ray.

"I needed rest, _Ray_ , so if you don't mind, can you get my rifle?" Adam talked back, and Ray widened his eyes a little bit, suprised maybe, that Adam knew his name.

Ray immediately stood up from where he was sitting on, and searched the armory. After a few seconds, he came back out, with Adam's sniper rifle. Ray handed it to him, and Adam gladly took it, together with the .338 rounds that were somehow plentier than he remembered.

FakeAH just bought him free ammunition. Adam wasn't the type to complain over free stuff, so he just took them with him.

With his rifle back to him now, he proceeded to the shooting range. There were a lot of target dummies he could shoot, both near and far, and Adam couldn't help but think about the size of the FakeAH base.

He felt Ray's eyes on him, and he suddenly felt self-concious, he didn't notice he was staring at a target dummy for over a minute.

He took a deep breath, to silently make an excuse that he was preparing himself, and knelt down on one knee, and with his right eye, he looked through his scope...

He forgot.

He pulled his rifle down, taken back that he forgot his right eye was no more. All that is up there now is a non-functioning eye, a long scar over his face, and an eyepatch to cover the eye.

But there was no point on dwelling over something that's lost forever.

He tried to readjust his position, by bringing his rifle, which was in his right side of the body, to his left side. It was awkward, his hold of his rifle was a mess, just using his left to look through the scope was irritating, everything was wrong. Yet, he tried to push through it, he needed to learn with his left eye. However, him missing the shot on a mid-positioned target was telling that this wasn't working.

"I thought you were good!" Ray remarked. Apparently he was watching him. He eyed the guy, Ray backing off a bit, even though he knew if Adam did something stupid here, Adam will have a bad time.

He shifted his rifle back to his right side, and looked through his scope again. Instead of using his right eye, Adam brought his head closer to his shoulder, enough for his left eye to look through the scope.

His shot, which was intended to hit the target's head, grazed on the side of the neck part. Adam hissed lowly to himself.

He adjusted himself a little bit, and his next shot went slightly higher. He did so again, again and again, until his next shot finally hit the head. Adam expected himself to have a bad time adjusting, however, he quickly adjusted.

He tried shooting a far target and it hit, although the shot could've hit a more better part of the dummy.

"You guys have moving targets?" Adam asked when he regained his confidence.

"No." Ray answered.

With that, Adam stood up from where he was, putting his rifle on his back. There was a look on Ray that suggested he was about to stop him, but was soon replaced by an _I don't give a fuck anymore_ face.

Adam left the shooting range, no idea on where to go. He could go back to his room like a teenager and lock himself there, but there was no point. Now that he was thinking about it, he still hadn't eaten anything yet. He was guessing that there wasn't exactly a canteen in FakeAH's base, but if they do, well, they really have a lot of money then.

He sighed, he couldn't exactly go out. Did Geoff Ramsey think about that? Did he exactly intended to starve Adam?

 _Asshole_.

Then he remembered someone.

Ryan.

Maybe, since they're _buddies_ now, he could call in a few favors. He searched for the stairs, climbing it all the way to the third floor, passing a few guards, and found it having a smaller corridor. Then, the sound of a closing door from the end of the corridor catched his attention. He expected Ryan, since it came from the corridor's end, but found Ramsey just getting out.

Geoff saw Adam from the end of the stairs and so, he asked, "Mr. Kovic. What are you doing up here?" He said, yawning.

"Searching for Ryan." Adam answered as Geoff was now in front of him, already wearing a black suit. Geoff smiled, or smirked as he commented, "Glad you two are getting along well."

"He said that's because you haven't ordered him to kill me." Adam told Geoff and Geoff laughed, before he reassured him, grabbing onto Adam's shoulder, "Don't worry. I won't _unless I have a good reason to_."

With that, Geoff put his arm up, enough for Adam to see him holding Adam's knife. "I believe this is yours." He said as he put it in Adam's back pocket, returning it to him.

Adam, found himself immobilized during that exchange, and only came back to his senses when Geoff removed his grab on his shoulder and left, heading downstairs.

Since Ramsey came from the other end, Adam assumed Ryan's room was on the other end, like Jeremy told him.

He approached the door on the end of the corridor, and knocked, immediately receiving a response from inside, "Open!"

Adam assumed he meant to come in, so he let himself in. He found Ryan, boxing a punching bag with all his might, or maybe not with all his might, since there was no sweat visible on him. Or maybe he just started.

Adam didn't care though.

"Oh Adam." Ryan said as he realized who his visitor was.

Ryan's room was full of... _punchable_ things, and somewhere in the corner, there's like a clear space for him to train with somebody, if ever, someone _did_ train with him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Ryan asked, as he walked towards Adam who just closed the door. "My stomach." Adam answered. Ryan was wearing a white shirt and sweatpants, perfect for what he was doing.

Ryan chuckled and Adam smiled, and they both sat down on a couch. "Forgot you can't get out. You fine with anything?" Ryan asked and Adam nodded.

After that, Ryan called someone in his phone, telling whoever was on the end of the line to buy food good for two people.

"I don't think you guys eat in here." Adam commented when Ryan was done talking with the person in his phone.

Ryan smiled as he said, "No we don't. We usually just go out of here to eat. Even boss hates this place. It's just not safe right now out there with the rival gang but now that we have you, best case scenario is when you kill the guy, the rats should scatter."

"Would be easier if I still had my right eye."

Adam then realized what he said, seeing sudden down in mood in Ryan.

"I'm sorry."

Ryan laughed as he said, "No, _I_ should be sorry."

Adam wanted to say it was alright. But deep inside, he knew, as well as Ryan, that it wasn't. There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Ryan decided to break it, "Least I could do is teach you some moves. You up for it?" He made it sound like a challenge.

Adam wasn't one to back down from a challenge and accepted it.

As soon as the two of them were in the clear space, Ryan took his form, waiting for Adam. He was thankful that his body didn't hurt as much anymore, and headed to charge to Ryan, doing the same mistake he did that night.

Ryan was able to pin him down again, his head away from Adam this time around.

"Use your opponent's weight." Ryan said and let go of him.

They kept repeating the process of Adam making a mistake and Ryan teaching him on what should he do until their food was brought to the room by a british person.

They rested and decided to eat the food, Adam feeling his hunger a lot stronger now that he worked up some moves with Ryan. They exchanged small talk until their conversation fell to the Buff Huskies, and decided that they should give them a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when i started writing this chapter, i found myself binge watching FH videos the whole day, so i literally stopped writing this chap for a whole dayyyy.


End file.
